Nothin' But Trouble
by Korrasami Trouble
Summary: Modern AU. For V-Day. Asami has a broken heart that needs to be fixed. A certain stranger sees this and seizes the opportunity to do just that.
1. Cheaters Never Prosper or Do They?

**Title: **_Cheaters Never Prosper or Do They?  
_

**Pairing: **Korra &amp; Asami.

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Synopsis:** Modern AU. For V-Day. Asami has a broken heart that needs to be fixed. A certain stranger sees this and ceases the opportunity to do just that.

**Authors Note: **My First One Shot (which at this point might be a two for since its so long but we'll see). Seriously forgot today / yesterday was Valentines day. So why not post something for it right? Also I do not condone cheating. I just thought this would be an interesting take. Plus listening to #icanteven on repeat will give anyone this idea.

**Warning: **Femslash (eventually), Angst, Hurt other stuff. Idk.

**PS: **Happy Valentines Day! Thanks for Reading! (Also sorry for the amount of errors you will see.)

* * *

_**Cheaters Never Prosper:**_ _One does not gain from cheating_. In this case. Do they?

Asami came up to the bar and ordered the strongest drink on the menu. The bartender gave her a nod and started to pour her a glass. She had an overwhelming day to say the least. Her company was finally getting back on track only for one of her investors to back out at the last minute. Her best friend of ten years moved back to Zaofu for a better job opportunity and to top it all off she caught her fiance in bed with another man. Things couldn't get any better then that.

Downing the drink after it was handed it to her, she ordered another one. "Keep em' coming." Her head began to buzz after the first two. The images in her mind made her even more upset. Just thinking on it made her sick to her stomach. She felt so betrayed.

* * *

_**Sato's Apartment:** 2 Hours Ago._

_"I can explain!" Mako shouted as he stumbled out of the bed. The young man across the bed was trying to pull the sheets up to cover his face. Asami backed away out of the room as Mako tried to scramble to get himself off the floor. _

_Soon as she made it out the door, Mako grabbed her by the arm. She yanked back only to push him in his chest. "Get your hands off of me!" she said through her tears. _

_"Sami please," he begged as he pulled up his boxers. Mako grabbed her back by her arm to get her listen to reason, "I didn't mean for it to come out this way," he said as she pulled her arm back again._

_"You mean you didn't mean to get caught. Right?" she asked seeing a remorseful look in his eye but said nothing only to confirm her words. "Screw you Mako." _

* * *

_**Back to Reality**_

The bartender placed a drink down in front of Asami. One she didn't order. "Compliments of the lady at the end of the bar," he said gesturing to the woman at the end. Asami followed his eyes directed toward a young woman who's eyes were glued to the flat screen TV above the bar. A pro bending match was on and she watching intensely.

"I don't understand..." Asami said since she had never met the woman before.

The bartender had chuckled slightly from her reaction. "Ask her then.." he suggested as he walked off to serve other patrons.

Asami wasn't sure if she should or not. She took the drink that was in front of her and walked toward the woman.

The young blue eyed woman never took her eyes off the screen though felt the other woman's presents.

"Thank you for the offer but I can't accept this," Asami said placing the drink down on the bar next to her.

The younger woman cleared her throat picking up her own drink finishing it before sliding it to the side. "Well its paid for," she said finally laying eyes on Asami. "And my tongue requires a specific taste," she said with her tongue grazing her bottom lip. "I thought this might compliment yours," she said sliding the glass back toward Asami.

"Do I know you?" Asami asked curious the way the woman was being so formal with her.

"Would you like too?" She asked turning around in her stool to face her.

Asami had an uncertain look on her face that the young woman noticed. "I..."

"It's okay," The blue eyed woman interrupted. "I assumed to much for my own good," she said eying Asami up and down once more before turning back to the bar. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a few yuans and placed it down.

Asami felt even worst for declining the woman and placed her hand on her forearm. "Wait.." she said. "Um.." she said losing focus once those blue hues looked at her again. "Sure," she agreed. To show a gesture of that, she took a seat in the stool across from her. "Can I get a name that came along with the drink?" she asked with a small smile.

The smile she received brought one to her own lips, "Southern Oasis," she said with a devious smirk forming. "Though if you're referring to mines. It's Korra," she said sticking her hand out to her side.

"Thank you for the drink Korra," Asami said placing her hand in hers. She had a firm hold though her hands were soft to the touch. Once her hand slipped out of her grasp, she took a deep breath from the intense feeling she was getting. "I'm Asami."

"Your welcome. Its a pleasure to meet you," Korra said taking her hand back and placing it on the bar. She signal the bartender to refill hers. "So Asami. What brings you here on the day of all days?" she asked curiously as her eyes glanced back at the TV.

Asami took the glass in her hand taking a sip of the drink that was offered to her. It burned a bit as it slid down her throat. She coughed a bit and rubbed chest. "Um.. what do you mean the day of all days?" she asked not sure what she was referring to.

Korra chuckled lightly and turned her head to face her. "The International Day of love of course," she said phasing it her own way. "I would think a beautiful woman such as yourself would be accompanied to the finest restaurants with thousands of fire lilies at her feet instead of in a dump like this," she said referring to the bar.

What she said caught Asami off guard. It was true, she would usually go out with Mako some where this time of year. A lot has happened during their 3 year relationship that she was still trying to sort out. What she didn't expect was to find him in bed with someone else when she returned home from work.

"Or am I assuming to much again?" Korra asked lowly as she leaned toward Asami looking into her eyes. "Hmm..." she hummed as she sat back up straight. Thinking to herself, she took a sip of her now filled drink placing it back down. "Do you want to waste away in a place like this tonight?" she asked eyes on Asami again. Korra gestured to the door with the nod of her head. "Or do you want to have an experience of a life time?" she asked as she stood to her feet.

Asami was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure where Korra was going with this but she wanted to feel something. Anything other then the pain she was having. She just wasn't sure what to say.

Her silence was giving Korra a certain vibe. She fixed the collar of her jacket and shrugged. "I'll be outside for 5 minutes before I'm gone," she stated. She came up to Asami and leaned toward her ear to whisper, "Change your mind. You know where to find me," she said before walking toward the exit and outside.

Asami watched as she walked away. She wasn't sure what to expect from all this. She was usually level headed and smart about her actions. Never the one to retaliate without thinking things through. The position she was in now. Her current state of mind, wanted to do something reckless for a change. Wanting to let go of her anger, hurt and controlling ways.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Asami saw that she had been sitting at the bar dumb founded for about 10 minutes. Including another 4 since Korra had left. She had no time to think at this point. It was now or never. She took another sip of the Southern liquor that burned her throat yet gave her the courage to proceed. She headed out of the bar and into the cold night. She zipped up her jacket and shivered looking around not seeing Korra. "I'm to late.." she said with disappointment in her voice.

"Never to late," Korra said behind her. She was standing up against the wall. Pushing off, she walked over to Asami and handed her a helmet. "Safety first," she said feeling Asami take it in her hands. Korra walked over to a bike that was parked in front of them. She got on and patted the back seat for Asami to sit. She placed her own helmet on and waited for Asami to join.

Coming up to the bike, Asami sat down behind Korra and placed the helmet on. She jumped when the ignition was turned on causing a vibration sensation on the bike.

Korra chuckled at her reaction and looked behind her as she started to rev the engine. "You might want to hold on," she suggestion feeling Asami's arms wrap around her waist in a tight squeeze. Looking out for on coming cars, Korra saw and opening and drove off down the street making a right turn.

Asami had no idea where they were going or what they were doing. She didn't know Korra at all yet she was with her now clinging on to her as if her life depended on it. The way she was dodging through the traffic, it did.

* * *

Her eyes were closed the whole ride only to open them when then engine was cut off. "Where are we?" she asked as Korra took off her own helmet.

Korra looked at the sign to see if the place was still open. "Perfect," she said ignoring Asami question. "Come on. I'll show you," she said feeling Asami getting off the bike. Getting off as well, Korra held on to her helmet walked into the shop.

Daring to repeat herself, Asami walked up behind Korra nearly running into her as she turned around. Korra saw the eager look in Asami's eyes and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "This is the place cliches are made of. So how about we have a little fun with it," she said with a wink before walking down one of the aisles. "Grab a basket would ya?" she asked as she started to grab a few items.

Asami took a basket in hand and walked up behind Korra with a bit of hesitation in her step. She saw Korra had some chocolates in her hand and as well as two cards. "We got 4 hours to kill before this day is over. So why not right?" she said placing the items into the basket.

"I don't understand whats going on," Asami finally spoke.

Korra gave her a look and reached behind Asami's head grabbing a stack of cards placing it into the basket. "This day is full of love and hope and blah blah bullshit," she said ranting a bit as she picked up a certain bottle of wine. "Nah.. to cheap," she said putting it back down. Walking further down the aisle, Korra picked up some hand cuffs that had fur on it. "Interesting..." she said placing it into the basket as Asami came up behind her.

"W-what is that for?" She asked not sure if she should back out of this now.

Korra chuckled as she held a whip in her hand. "Can you imagine. Whoopa!" she gestured flicking it to the side making a snapping sound. "That hitting flesh... geez," she said placing that in the basket as well. She picked up two blind folds and placed them into the basket as well. "I think were done here," she said exiting the aisle and up to the freezer section. "Hmmm..." she said looking for something good to eat.

Asami walked up beside Korra and said, "A-all this stuff?" she asked as Korra nodded her head.

"All this stuff gonna get fucked up tonight," she sang only to burst into laughter at the worried expression on her face. She got serious after a few moments and held her hands up. "I promise as inappropriate as all this seems. It will make sense once we get where were going," she said as she walked toward the wine aisle. "Now what do you like?"

Asami looked at the selection and shrugged her shoulders. "Um.. not sure there's a lot to choose from," she said still hesitant about all this.

Korra raised a balled fist up to her mouth to cover it, "All shit I almost forgot," she said clasping her hand together. "Wait here!" she said jogging back out of the aisle and into another. Asami waited a fairly descent amount of minutes before Korra came back. She had something behind her back that Asami couldn't see. "Don't panic or get the wrong idea," she said removing what was behind her back.

She held out two outfits in front of her. One a skimpy police outfit and another a skimpy nurse outfit. "What do you think?" she asked gesturing to the cops outfit. "How does it look," she said holding it up to her chin. "Good right?" she asked not waiting for Asami to confirm. She placed the outfits into the basket and took it from Asami. "Lets go," she said walking up to the front of the store.

Asami stood there for a few seconds with her heart pounding in her chest. _What did I get myself into? _She walked up to the front of the store seeing Korra placing a can of whipped cream on the counter as well. She pulled out her wallet and paid for all the items she had ordered.

Taking the basket in hand, Korra nodded her head to the door. "Ready to go?" she asked as Asami looked at her confused. Noticing sheer look of panic and hesitation, Korra walked up to Asami and stopped a few feet away from her. "I can take you home if you prefer," she said not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

Asami thought of what home was to her now. An empty apartment she shared with her cheating fiance. If she knew him as well as she thought she did. She knew he'd still be there waiting for her to come back so they could ;talk'. She was not looking forward to that. "No," she said quickly not thinking on it long. "Lets go," she said taking Korra's free hand and leading her out of the store.

Korra wasn't sure what changed Asami's mind but her new boost of confidence was alluring. She placed on her helmet and on the back of the motorcycle. Smirking, Korra came up to Asami and said, "I may need you to hold the basket while I drive," she said patting the front of the seat for Asami to sit.

Watching her scoot up, Korra handed Asami the basket that was wrapped up nicely in plastic by the store owner to make sure none of the items fell out. Korra sat behind Asami and placed her hand on the bars as her chest pushed into Asami's back. "You got it," she assured Asami as she started up her bike again and drove down the street.

* * *

Before Asami knew it, they arrived at a hotel. Her thoughts were flooding in her mind on what was actually going to happen tonight.

Korra got off her bike after parking it in a particular spot. She took her helmet off and placed it into its compartment. She grabbed her keys and held her hand out for Asami to take out.

Asami took off her helmet and glanced down at Korra's hand. Taking it, she got off the bike and held the nearly crushed basket in her other hand. Korra let go of Asami's hand to take the helmet and place it into a separate compartment.

Once she closed it, Korra walked pass Asami toward the hotel. Asami walked up behind her holding the basket in her hand.

Stepping inside, Asami saw Korra getting a key from the front desk walking toward the elevator. Asami followed in suit feeling even more nervous. Korra held the door to the elevator open seeing Asami walking inside. She removed her hand from the door way and leaned up against the wall with her arms folded. "You ready?" she asked as Asami who's face turned a bright shade of red.

"Depends... what are we doing?" Asami asked hoping to get a straight answer this time.

Korra pushed herself off the wall and came up to Asami. She was inches away from her face the way she leaned toward her. Placing her hand up against the wall behind Asami, Korra leaned up to her ear. "Everything," she answered with her hot breath sending a tingling sensation up Asami's spine.

Backing away, Korra turned to the front of the elevator counting down the numbers til they reached the top floor. "Bingo," the doors opened up with Korra stepping out. She reached her hand out to Asami. As she took it, Korra pulled her so hard she lost her footing. Catching her, Korra held Asami up against her with a smirk.

Asami's heart was pounding inside of her chest she felt like it was about to explode. She felt Korra's strong grip on her waist holding her up. Standing up straight again, Asami felt Korra's hands leave her waist.

"This is it," Korra said gesturing to the door behind her. It was the presidential suite of the hotel. "You want to know what's going to happen. I will show you but let me tell you what isn't gonna happen," she said causing a curiously look to over take Asami's face yet again.

Korra took a step closer to Asami as she was inches away from her face. "I will not kiss you. I will not hug you. I will not hold you. I will not make a move on you. Unless you want me too..." Her words lingered a bit. "My intentions are to make you smile tonight. That's all." With that, Korra backed away and walked up to the door and opened it up. She left it open and walked inside getting a take of the whole place. "Nice," she said hoping on the couch bouncing a bit grabbing the remote.

Asami stood out in the hallway holding the basket in hand. She had never experienced anything like this before. Korra was so forward with her it was a bit refreshing. To find someone who knew what they were doing instead of looking to her for all the answers. Korra certainly wasn't Mako in any way shape or form.

Yet Asami wasn't sure if she should go through with this. Was it consider cheating? Payback? Comfort? She wasn't sure. She just knew all her questions would be answered when she walked through that door. Looking back at the elevator, Asami knew she could leave and work things out with Mako yet her feet moved forward stepping inside the room.

Closing the door, she sat the basket down seeing Korra on the couch.

Korra was flicking through the channels until she found a music channel. "Here we go," she said turning it up a bit. The next thing she did was click the button to start the fire place up. She turned the lights down a bit as well only to stand up again. She pulled off her leather blue jacket and placed it to the side. She had a white muscle shirt on that was tight to her skin.

Asami watched as Korra walked up to her. She leaned down and picked up the basket never taking her eyes off Asami until she walked back toward the couch.

Placing the basket down, Korra placed the items on to the small table in front of her. "We got cards, chocolates, hand cuffs, blind folds, a whip with whip cream how ironic and two of the sleaziest outfits known to man," she said presenting it all out in front of her.

Asami glanced at all the items Korra had picked out only to shake her head. "Now what?" she asked wondering what Korra had up her sleeves.

"Now we order room service," She said taking the phone and ordering. Korra was on the phone for only a few minutes before hanging up. She placed the phone down and sat on the couch again. "Hope you don't mind," she said with her arm resting on the back of the couch. "I ordered everything on the menu," she said with a small grin.

Asami eyes grew ten times wider at her words. "You did, why?" she said taking a seat next to Korra.

Shrugging, Korra reached over taking the blind fold off of the table. "Thought we could start with these," she said placing on to Asami's lap. "Taste testing. Should be a half an hour before that starts so..." she said sitting up again grabbing the deck of cards. "We could play a game to see who gets to be the first contestant on love sucks," she said making up a game. She scooted over to the next cushion far away from Asami and started to deal the cards on the small place between them since the table was occupied.

* * *

By the time the food arrived, Asami had beat Korra at least 9 out of 10 card games. "I call foul!" she shouted pointing at the cards.

Asami laughed and showed her her hand. "You can't call a foul that's not even a thing!" she giggled.

Korra huffed and pointed her index finger at Asami's sleeves. "You got some cards up there. I know it!" she said only for Asami to roll them up.

"Nothing. I think you're just a sore loser," she said with a playful smirk.

Korra chuckled and said, "I'm not a sore loser. Alright. Best 1 out of 100," while dealing again only for a hard knock to be at the door. "That must be the food," she said getting up and walking to the door.

Asami turned watching as all these trays of food were brought in on carts by countless servants on duty that night. It seemed as if the whole staff from the kitchen was in attendance. As they were about to reveal the food, Korra waved her hands out in front of them. "No no! You'll spoil it. Thank you," she said as one of them opened up the bottle of wine she had ordered. "Thanks for that. Wouldn't want to lose an eye," she gestured at the minor scar under her left.

Once they left, Korra came up to Asami and bend down on one knee in front of her. "Okay sooooo I know I lost. But you should know I let you win. So technically I won," she said with a chuckle. "Hey," she said taking Asami's hand. "I hope you have an appetite," she said in a way that seemed a lot more sensual than Asami thought at first. Korra stood up again to take a seat on the couch. Once she plopped down, she took the blind fold in hand and placed it over her eyes.

Asami watched Korra attentively and smiled slightly at her words. When Korra sat on the couch, Asami stood up and moved over to the first stray of food. She saw the burgers and fries and took one fry dipping it in ketchup. She sat back on the couch this time laying the side of her body up against Korra. She let the tip of the fry poke at Korra's lips playfully.

Korra licked her lips out of reaction only to smile. Asami then placed it on her lip's seeing Korra's tongue snake out slowly licking the fry before taking a small bite. "Mmm..." she said as she chewed. "Is it...a peanut with tomato sauce on it," she said sarcastically.

"What? No," Asami giggled wondering where she got that idea from. "Its a french fry," she told before picking one up and eating it herself.

Snapping her fingers, Korra shook her head. "I was close," she defended.

"You were no where near close," Asami said with a hard smirk on her face.

"Yeah I was think about it. Tomato, ketchup and french fries are basically fried in peanut oil. Its the healthiest way to go," Korra said trying to sound convincing.

Asami couldn't stop smirking for some reason. "That's at least a half a point."

Korra arched a brow though Asami couldn't see. "I'll take that," she said twirling her index finger around. "Alright give me another. I wanna make this point total," she said with a competitive nature.

Asami grabbed one of the straw berries covered in chocolate and placed it to Korra's lips. "What about this?" she asked as she saw Korra take a bite.

Chewing, Korra licked her lips and shook her head, "let me get another bite," she asked with Asami placing the strawberry back to her lips.

Korra opened her mouth placing the whole strawberry in her mouth sucking the tips of Asami's finger that held it in the process. "Oops," she said with half of her mouth full. "Can't see so," she said pointing at her blind fold.

Asami felt her wet index and thumb as Korra chewed further.

"Chocolate covered straw berries!" Korra shouted knowing it had to be the right answer.

Chuckling, Asami reached up and pulled the blind fold off of Korra's face. "Good guess but it was kind of easy."

"Ahh who's the sore loser now," Korra gloated a bit with a smirk. "You're turn," she said with a devious wink placing the blind fold over Asami's eyes.

Asami sat back as she heard Korra rumbling around the room.

"Are you allergic to anything I should know?" Korra asked which made Asami raise a brow.

Thinking on it, she shook her head, "Not that I know of. Bananas kind of make my tongue swell a bit," she said trying to wait patiently. Seconds later, Asami could smell something familiar but wasn't sure what it was.

Korra held an appetizer up to Asami's lips waiting for her to take a bite.

When Asami took a bite, she chewed on it for a bit before thinking of what it could be. She savored the flavor of the food with in her mouth before answering. "Chicken?" she said in a form a question.

"Chicken what?" Korra questioned standing in front of her.

Asami thought on it and said, "chicken salad on a cracker."

"No chicken butt," Korra said with a chuckle. "I'm kidding. You have an excellent palate," she complimented taking off Asami's blind fold. "Wanna really eat before the food gets cold as the salad?" she asked taking one of the boneless wings off the tray and tossing it into her mouth.

"I'd like that," she said as she took one herself and bite into it. Grabbing a napkin, Asami spit it out coughing right after. "Spirits that's hot."

Korra smiled looking at Asami out of the corner of her eye, "I know."

* * *

After they were both full, Korra rubbed her belly. "Alright enough of this," she said sitting up on the couch. "We're moving on to the next game," she said taking the card's again and shuffling them. "Highest card wins," she said holding the deck out in front of Asami. "Take a chance," she said as Asami reached for the first card on the deck.

"Queen of hearts," she said turning it around.

Korra smirked. "How appropriate," she commented before reaching for hers. "King of Diamonds. I win," she said with a devious grin. She placed the cards down and placed it on the table. "Now since you lost," she gestured to the table. "For once..." she said slyly. "You have to pick an outfit to wear," she gestured to the two sitting there.

Asami raised a brow a bit surprised. "I have to wear what now?" she asked as Korra picked up the two out fits.

"Cop or Nurse. You're choice," Korra said with a bright grin. One that would definitely get Asami in trouble.

"Not sure if I want too..." She said backing out a bit.

Korra nodded. "Alright but theoretically if you did choose which one would it be?" She didn't want to pressure Asami.

Thinking on it, Asami pointed at one. "Nurses outfit," she responded only for Korra to toss it at her.

"Good," Korra replied walking into the bedroom. Asami watched as she closed the door. She wondered what she had in mind. A few minutes later, Korra came out with a fake plastic gun in hand aiming around the room. "Freeze!" she shouted for no reason. "This is so weird," she said running in place feeling how tight the shorts were. It was cutting off her circulation at her thighs. She wondered why it didn't rip by now.

Asami mouth slightly gaped open at the sight of Korra. Seeing the little police hat on top of her head, Asami shook her head in amusement. "You look..." she started to say only to be distracted by Korra's cleavage.

"I look like what?" Korra asked curiously. "Like a bad ass?" she said aiming the gun at the door. "Oh I am totally gonna have fun with this," she said only to roll around the floor aiming the gun at any and all directions. "Ha ha," she said making fake gun sounds.

Asami was amused as she watched Korra. "What are you doing?" she asked only for Korra to get up off the floor.

"Oooh something fun. Since you don't want to participate you can watch me make an ass out of myself," she said as she walked toward the door. She placed her shoes back on and headed out of the door.

Asami stood up quickly and ran toward the door, "where are you going!" she asked with Korra turning around.

Korra shrugged her shoulders, "whatever random number the elevator takes me," she said pressing on the button. "Gonna knock on some doors. Act like one of those sing-o-gram people who randomly show up at peoples doors," she said hearing the doors open. "Do you want to join or you just want to watch?" she asked waiting for an answer.

Knowing now what Korra had planned, Asami grinned with the same evil intent. "Oh I am so in," she said racing back inside.

Korra let the elevator go and waited for Asami to come back out. When she did, Korra saw Asami in a skin tight nurses outfit. "Daaayum. You may give some old poor bastard a heart attack," she said with a chuckle pressing the button for the elevator again. "You ready Nurse Nasty?" she asked as she stepped into the elevator.

Asami smirked and walked inside the elevator with Korra," More than Ready, Officer Freaky," she said giggling with amusement.

"This is gonna be one hell of a night," Korra commented as the doors to the elevator closed.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Sink, Swim or Float like a MF'n Boss!

**Title: **_Sink, Swim or Float like a MotherFuckin' Boss!_

**Pairing: **Korra &amp; Asami.

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note: **Sup! I know a lot of you guys didn't expect what happened in this story to happen. Well that's because I'm very unconventional when I write (I hope). Expect the unexpected and if you expected it well then lets change that. You will see the point of this whole story soon enough. Also I wanted to point out that before when I started writing this 6 months ago (I know long time my bad!). It was originally intended to be a one shot so I had it going a certain way. Finally getting around to it now (writing it out thoroughly) I've decided that there will be no Femslash in this story and you will see why (for good reason). But I have good news and that's me continuing this story. No not just finishing this up with in a 4 chapter span. But continuing this story with another theme that will be again 4 chapters long (a part 2 if you will). Thank you to all those who have read this story. You all our awesome. I still never expected anyone to read this. It was just a V Day one shot that turned into more. Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

_**Sink or Swim: **__To Fail or Succeed. _Or stay in between.

"Pick a floor," Korra suggested with a nod of the head toward the buttons.

Asami grazed her finger tips across the buttons thinking on a floor before pressing 14. "There," she said looking back at Korra with an excited smile.

Korra chuckled at her choice. "How appropriate."

Asami giggled herself and felt the floor beneath her move down.

Once the doors opened, the girls got out of the elevator and began to walk down the hall. "Since you picked the floor I will pick a door," she said reading the numbers one each before settling on one. "Follow my lead," she said placing on the shades that was between her cleavage.

Asami watched as Korra knocked on the door similar to the way a policeman would. "Who is it!"

"Its the police open up!" Korra announced as she stepped back with her hands on her hips.

A few seconds when by before a man opened up the door with a weary expression. "How can I help you?"

Korra felt instantly bad for waking the poor guy up but couldn't back out at now. "Sorry to disturb you sir. We are with the sing-o-gram company over there on fair-mount road with a special V-Day Addition we like to call... sing-o-gram 2.0. Where I will sing you a very special Valentines Day song," Korra said nearly at the speed of light like an auctioneer.

Asami stood on the side with her clip board to her chest pretty impressed with Korra's gift of gab.

The man had a genuinely confused expression on his face but it didn't stop him from eying Korra's outfit. She noticed and chuckled a bit. "Despite the way I am dressed. We are trying out a new way to approach our customers. Not to be confused with the strip-o-gram which is currently out of business. But with a customized song," she said raising her index finger with his eyes following up from her chest.

"My boss here," Korra said pointing at Asami. "Is gonna evaluate me based off your reaction."

Asami leaned up against the wall with a small wave when the man looked at her. The man remained silent but intrigued at the same time.

"You ready?" Korra asked curious as the man nodded not knowing what to expect. Clearing her throat, Korra rubbed her hands together before singing out. "I can't get no. Bang bang bang bang," she said holding up her toy guns. She started to dance a little bit in place as she held them in the air. "Satisfaction. I can't get no. Bang bang bang bang. Satisfaction. 'Cause I try and I try and I try. And I try!" she shouted way off key. She did a small spin and twirled the guns in her hands, "but I can't get no! Satisfaction!," she sang as she placed them back into her hostlers. "No I can't get no. Satisfaction! No no no!" she said leaving it right there.

She bend over a bit with her hands on her knees out of breath. "How was that?," she asked looking over at Asami raising her hand up to the man's reaction.

Trying her best to hold in her chuckle, Asami was silent for a second before responding. "A... four," she said going by a number system.

Korra squinted her eyes as she looked at Asami's hands that held up that number. "Really. Don't I get an A for effort. What about you?" she asked the man who was still eying her outfit.

He snapped out of it and mini clapped. "I'd say a three."

"A three? Really?" she questioned him as well. Korra thought on it and counted their score together. "That's like a 7 all together but why a three?" she asked the man who felt a little on the spot.

The man raised his hand to the back of his head unsure how to say this. "You were a little off key..."

Asami giggled at that with Korra shooting her a look. "Just.. just a little," she said harden smirk.

Korra grinned herself trying not to laugh, "alright maybe I was a little off but the moves should have counted for something.,"she pointed out as she fixed the collar on her shirt. Korra turned her attention back to the man they disturbed, "Anyway, we here at sing-o-gram 2.0 would like to thank you for your patience and participation sir and will be sure to send you a coupon book by the end of the week. thank you and goodnight," she quickly said before giving a small salute and walking down the hall.

Asami walked up behind her as the man closed the door utterly confused. "How did you do that?" she asked Korra very impressed by her skills.

"I took improv in college," Korra said as she looked over her shoulder at Asami.

Asami ears perked up at the information. "Really?"

Korra laughed as she turned around to walk backward, "no but I had various odd jobs in my life," she said as she looked for the next door. She stopped at the end of the hall far away from the other guys door. "Now pick a door any door as I stand here looking like a whore."

"Ahem," Asami said clearing her throat with her hand on her hip showing off her outfit.

Korra chuckled at her reaction and covered her mouth before dropping her hand back to her side. "Well you too but I didn't want to include you in that category so kudos to me for being thoughtful," she said as Asami walked by her.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful," Asami sarcastically said with a smirk as she came into Korra's view. Looking at the doors, Asami pointed at the one on the right. "How about that one?"

Korra eyed the number and nodded her head, "ten works for me since its your turn," she said lightly taking the clip board from Asami's hands.

"Oh no," Asami started to protest taking it back.

"Oh yeah. I let my acting chops bust out. Now its your turn. Except don't let those bust out," Korra said pointing at Asami's breast with a laugh.

Asami playfully slapped Korra's arm before walking towards the door. She raised her hand ready to knock but stopped to turn to Korra who was leaning up against the wall drawing doodles on the clip board. "If I get recognized I'm bailing."

Korra raised her gaze up to Asami's with a grin. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Now please continue," she gestured toward the door with the raise of her pencil. She really wanted to see if she'd do it.

Asami stepped back in front of the door raising her hand to knock. Before her fist could come in contact with the door Korra interrupted her.

"Wait!" Korra said in a loud whisper.

Asami stopped and looked at Korra with a what expression without saying.

"You got a song in mind?" Korra asked knowing she was a little off with her own.

Thinking on it, Asami shook her head no. "I thought I'd wing it like you did."

Korra nodded her head giving Asami credit for that. "That is fair if you did. Alright go ahead," she waved toward the door again.

Raising her hand again, Asami when to knock.

"Wait!" Korra whispered again to stop her.

"What!" Asami said in a loud whisper.

Korra held her hand up with a small pause before answering. "Why a four? I know my singing ability will always hold me back but I had the moves," she said gesturing to her hips where her toy guns were.

Asami stepped back from the door with a puzzled look. "The moves?"

"Yes the moves. Like Mick Jagger," Korra said in a serious tone. "I've got the mooooves like Jagger," she sang a bit deflating her argument.

Asami covered her mouth to stop from laughing. "You have something but it isn't like Mick Jagger," she said shutting Korra down. "Now watch this," she said gaining more confident as she finally made contact with the door.

A woman opened up the door this time with a massive frown on her face. "What's going on?" The gray haired woman questioned.

Asami mouth nearly dropped open recognizing the woman but regained her composer. "Hi I'm with the sing-o-gram company with a special Valentines Day greeting," she said in a perky up beat tone with a small smile.

Frustrated, the woman held her hand up to stop Asami from continuing. "Hold up. Did my sister Su send you?"

"Suyin. Yes," Asami responded quickly. She remembered seeing the woman's face in many pictures but never seeing her in person until now.

Korra stood on the side baffled at how this was going to turn out.

"Lin who's at the door!" Another woman yelled from in the room.

Lin looked behind her and said, "nothing just house keeping!" before closing the door behind her out of view. Her foot was in the door way in order for it not to close all the way. "Just make this quick," she said as if to rip it off like a band aid.

Asami smirked harder and began to sing. "Sitting here with my tears. All alone with my fears. I'm wondering if I have to do...without cha. But there's no reason why..." she sang out like a soulful bird.

Korra jaw dropped at the sound of Asami's voice. It was as if she was auditioning for a competition the way she was hitting her notes.

"I feel asleep late last night. Crying like a newborn child. Holding myself close. Pretending my arms are yours. I want no one but you..." Asami sang as she closed her eyes near the end. "I get so lonely. Can't let just anybody hold me. You are the one that lives in me, my dear... want no one but you," she sang reopening her eyes pointing up to the ceiling. The woman with in the room heard the commotion and came up behind Lin just as Asami was finishing up. "I get so lonely. Can't let just anybody hold me. You are the one that lives in me, my dear... want no one but you."

Lin stood there dumbfounded with her arms folded as she leaned up against the door frame. "Figures she's pick a song like that..." she said standing up straight again. Reaching into her pockets as Kya came up behind her, Lin handed Asami 5 yuans for her troubles. "Nice voice. Want a real tip? Get a better job," she said before backing out with Kya trying to look over her shoulder to see who was out there.

Korra saw the five dollars handed to Asami before the door closed and shook her head. "Unbelievable."

Asami placed the five in between her cleavage with a small smile on her face. "Is that a sore loser I hear?" she said to be cheeky.

"No. I mean your voice. That was amazing," Korra complimented as she began to walk back to the elevators with Asami.

Not expecting that, Asami gazed dropped to the floor as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

Korra pressed the button on the elevator and looked back at Asami. "Your welcome. You know I would have had it in the bag if I sang like that?" she said as the doors opened up again.

"Really?" Asami asked following Korra inside of the elevator.

Pressing the button to their floor, Korra leaned up against the wall with a nod of her head. "Yeah. Clearly you won again. But the night is still young," she said as the elevator started to go back up to their floor. "Where'd you learn to sing like that anyway?" she asked curiously.

Asami was still feeling the rush from singing and couldn't bare to make eye contact with Korra. "My mom," Asami answered. "Plus practice makes perfect," she said brightly as she finally settled her eyes on Korra.

"That it does. How did you know that lady?" Korra asked still surprised at how Asami didn't back down like she said she would if recognized.

"Oh Lin. She's my best friend's aunt. I've never met her before only seen pictures whenever I when over to her house," Asami answered reminiscing on it.

Korra nodded her head in response, "cool... very cool," she said pretty impressed by the string of luck that was pulled out of thin air.

Moving from against the wall, Korra stood next to Asami. She watched as the numbers when up until they reached their floor. When she heard the ding with the doors opening again, she turned to face Asami, "for the record. I was so tempted to call you Ms. Nurse if you're nasty after that song," she said with a chuckle before leaving the elevator.

Asami followed right behind with a laugh. "I would have sung son of a gun but that one popped into my head first," she admitted as Korra opened up the door.

Walking in, Korra heard the music from the TV still going. "Well its all fitting to a day like this," she said as she plopped back on to the couch.

Asami closed the door behind her and took a seat next to Korra. "What now Officer Freaky?" she uttered sarcastically.

Korra looked at the table before them to gain an idea. "Since you clearly won by the five dollar stuffed between your..." she said looking back at her gesturing to Asami's chest with her index finger. "Love melons.." she said with a confused expression herself as to why she used that term. Snapping out of it, Korra got to the point. "I think you should choose."

Asami was still stuck on the nickname Korra had given her breast but let it go. "I wouldn't know what to choose," she said looking at the table.

"Alright how about this. I'll give you two options that isn't on the table but are apart of the V Day tradition," Korra suggested getting Asami's attention.

Asami turned in her seat to face Korra more. "What's that?"

Korra thought on it for a second before saying, "jacuzzi like all romantic couples do or a pool," while rubbing her hands together.

"Pool!" Asami said excitedly. She wanted to stay away from all the romantic crap this day had to offer.

Laughing, Korra couldn't stop grinning at Asami's choice. "My thoughts exactly," she said with a wink before standing up again. She walked into the bed room and placed her pants back on over her cop shorts. She came back out and placed her jacket on that was still hanging on the edge of the couch. "I'll be right back. Give me 7 minutes at the most," Korra said before handing out of the door.

Asami watched as Korra left wondering what she was up too.

Ten minutes when by as Asami was in the bed room ready to change out of her weird outfit. She had her underwear underneath it all and wonder if she'd be swimming in it. "I'm suppose to wait an hour before going in and its only been 30 minutes," she said to herself. She wasn't sure if they'd be able to even swim at this point. A knock at the door made Asami run out of the room to answer it.

Korra stood there with two boxes underneath her arms and a set of keys in her hand and a bag in another. "Hey," she said walking inside.

Asami closed the door intrigued with what Korra had in her hands. "What is that?" she questioned pointing at the boxes first.

"This?" Korra asked gesturing to the box underneath her arm. "You'll see soon enough," she said as she sat down on the couch again. She placed the boxes down by her feet stacking them up one by one. "Here," she said handing Asami the paper bag. "Figured you'd want to be more comfortable then that," she said pointing to Asami's nursing outfit.

Asami looked inside the bag and saw a two piece bikini. "Thanks," she said as she took the fiery red and orange bikini out of the bag. Holding it up to her chest, she looked at Korra slightly puzzled, "can we even go swimming?" she asked since it hasn't been that long since they ate. "Its only been a half an hour since we taste tested. Plus its kind of late. Don't they close the pool at a certain time?"

Korra watched Asami closely. She remained quiet for a good minute without giving her an answer. "Yeah.. but I have my ways," she said holding up the keys.

Asami reached for the keys seeing it was to the pool. "How did you-"

Korra chuckled cutting Asami off before she could finish. "Let's just say I know a guy," she said before twirling the keys in her hands standing up again. "Ready whenever you are," Korra said taking off her jacket and stripping down to her underwear. "I'll go get us some towels," she said walking into the bedroom and getting some from the bathroom.

Asami watched Korra walk half naked into the bedroom a bit speechless.

Korra came back out 5 minutes later seeing Asami in a robe with her nurse outfit on the couch. "Ready?" Korra asked walking toward the door with two towels in hand with the key and key card on top.

"Ready," Asami said following Korra out of the room again and into the elevator.

Once on the roof, Korra walked out of the elevator, "this way," she said with Asami walking behind her. Korra led Asami toward the pool area. She had opened up the gate and let her inside. It was lid up completely for them to use. The lights were still on but with no one in sight. "Remember when you asked me what was in those boxes. Well.." Korra said gesturing to the large turtle duck pool floats.

"This is amazing.." Asami uttered in pure shock.

Korra laughed as she sat the towels down on a near by chair. "Well I know we can't swim right away so this is the next best thing," she said walking up to the edge and pulling the string to one. She waved for Asami to come over. "After you my lady?" she said taking Asami's hand and helping her on.

Sitting down on it, Asami felt the plastic against her skin but felt comfortable. "Comfy," she said with a smirk.

"You think that's cool.." Korra said walking over to a near by door. She opened it up with the keys and pulled out a cooler. She took a drink out and walked back to Asami. "Try that," she said handing it to her.

Asami took it in hand and opened it up. Taking a sip, she felt her taste buds jumping for joy. "Mmm what is that?"

Korra smirked and walked around the other side of the pool to get into her own float. "My own blend," she said pulling the string to the other float to get in. Sitting down, Korra kicked her feet through the small hole to swim toward Asami.

"You made this?" Asami said pointing to the bottle with the blue liquid inside.

"Yep. Every year. Its my own special batch," she said as she rested her head back looking up at the nights sky. "This is peaceful isn't it?" she asked turning her head over to Asami.

Asami placed the bottle in the cup holder on her float and looked over at Korra. "It is. Thanks for this."

Korra smiled contently at her words. "Your welcome."

After a few minutes of silence, Asami spoke up. "So do you do this every year?" she asked wondering how Korra could plan all of this on such short time.

"For the past 5 years yeah. Its become sort of a tradition," she explained with her eyes still closed. She could feel herself being moved by the water in the pool as she laid on her float. "A friend of mines gave me the idea to treat myself. So I figured why not take a mini vacation," she said opening her eyes again looking up at the moon light. "A hotel seemed like a logical comfortable choice. So I ran with it."

Asami thought it was a smart idea to be able to relax and get away for a while. It was something she desperately needed right now and it raised another question in mind. "Do you always invite strangers into your comfort zone?" she asked not wanting to phase it in a harsh way.

Korra looked over at Asami with a blank expression. "You'd be the first."

"Why me?" Asami asked dying to know at this point.

Dropping her gaze, Korra looked down at her own hands rubbing them together as if to keep arm. "No one should be alone on a day like this..." she said from experience. After a few seconds she locked eyes with Asami again. "As much as this day sucks. Its nice to have some company."

Asami kicked her feet through the hole of her turtle duck and over to Korra. She saw Korra's hand in the water and reached for it taking it in her own. Korra looked down at their hands. She smiled lightly at the contact and met with Asami's eyes again. They both shared a smile before looking back up at the moon light to enjoy the view of the stars around it.

After a good ten minutes of silence and hand holding. Korra sighed and sat up a bit releasing Asami's hand. "You know whats missing?" she asked looking around the pool as if she dropped something in it.

Asami looked around in the same manner Korra did. "No what?"

"This," Korra said taking out the little toy gun from her police outfit and started to shoot water at Asami.

Shocked, Asami was covering her face from the water that was coming her way. "Hey!" she said bumping Korra with her turtle duck float. "What was that for?" she asked with a small frown.

Korra laughed with a huge smile on her face. "Cutting the tension it was getting to serious for my blood."

"So you had to squirt me with a water gun?" Asami asked wiping her face.

"Hey I brought you here to put a smile on your face not to be a downer. Plus you should have known when I kept my hostler on my bod," she said gesturing to black belt around her waist and boxers.

Asami looked down Korra's body and nodded her head. "That's fair..." she said looking disappointed. "So is this," she said quickly reaching into the pool and pulling the edge of Korra's float up.

Korra fell into the pool causing Asami to laugh hard. She even snorted which made her cover her mouth as if that would help.

Coming up for air, Korra wiped her face off before swimming toward Asami. "Big mistake," she said ready to tip hers over as well.

"No no no no!" Asami pleaded as she tried to petal away toward the edge to be safe.

Korra held her index finger up shaking it no. "No no? More like yes yes," she said before diving underneath the water again.

Asami looked around her float before feeling it being lifted up from the back. She fell into the pool herself as Korra came up for air again.

Getting the last laugh this time, Korra watched as Asami came up for air. "Doesn't feel good does it?"

"No but this does," Asami said splashing water in Korra's face.

Korra tried to shield herself with her forearm but got tons of water tossed her way. She began to splash back with Asami swimming away to hide behind her float for protection. "You can swim but you can't hide," Korra said swimming back underneath the water.

Asami waited for a few minutes looking around and holding the string to the float close by. Before she knew it she felt a set of arms around her waist lifting her up.

Korra emerged from the water lifting Asami up and dunking her right back in it.

Asami came back up seeing Korra laughing her head off only to jump on her to dunk her in by her shoulders.

Coming up for air again, they both laughed trying to get water out of their ears and nose.

Korra held Asami by her waist still unable to control her laughter.

Asami rested her arms on Korra's shoulders shaking her head. "You are the craziest person I ever met," she said as a compliment.

Korra smiled still highly amused. "And you are the sweetest person I've ever met," she said not meaning to come off a certain way. Her smile dropped as she looked at Asami seriously. She wasn't sure if she said something out of turn.

Asami's expression never changed. She kept the smile on her face as she held on to Korra. "I can say the same about you.." she said in a more sensual tone.

In that moment, Korra wanted so badly to kiss Asami. She gulped unsure if she should or not. She eyed her lips before looking back up at her eyes for the okay.

Asami followed Korra's eyes and realized how it came off. She quickly removed her arms off of Korra's shoulders and swam toward the side. "Its getting kind of cold," she said wrapping her arms around herself.

Korra got the hint and nodded her head. "Yeah we should.. head back down to the room," she said gesturing over to the gate.

"Okay," Asami said before turning around and getting out of the pool.

Getting out of the pool herself, Korra grabbed a towel and handed the other to Asami. She dried off as Asami walked back through the gate toward the elevator.

Korra looked up at the nights sky toward the full moon. "Yue help me," she said before walking back that way herself.


	3. A Penny For Your Thoughts

**Title: **A Penny for Your Thoughts... Plus My Two Cents.

**Pairing: **Korra &amp; Asami.

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note: **Another chapter down and one more to go before part 1 of this little mini fic is done. I have three more 'Nothing But Trouble' stories in mind. So keep a look out for that. This chapter was fun to write. So I hope you enjoy it as well.

**Warning: **Sexual Humor. (not sure if that's a warning but yeah a lot of dirty talk sort of)

**PS: **For those who read Black Out Days. Thank you and even though I will not continue it I was thinking of making a darker version of the actual story. I didn't go with what I originally planned so there might be two versions. So look out for that as well. Thanks for all the support as always and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**A Penny for Your Thoughts - **__A way of asking what someone is thinking._ And to add your opinion to the mix.

Korra and Asami came back into the suite. They both agreed to take a shower to get the smell of chlorine off of them. After a 2 out of 3 game of rock paper scissors, Korra took hers first. Leaving Asami to take hers second. It wasn't long before Korra came out. Maybe seven, ten minutes tops. Asami took a whole 30 minutes before coming back out of the bedroom in a fluffy robe.

Korra had her own on that was blue and custom made with her initials. She raised a brow at Asami with a small smirk curving at the corner of her lips. "Took you long enough," she said to be cheeky.

"Hey, my hair isn't as short as yours so it takes me a minute. Plus its your fault when you decided to squirt me with a water gun," Asami replied as she took a seat on the floor across from Korra. "What's all this?"

Korra had a box of candy on the side of her, two wine glasses and a bottle with two Valentines Day cards in front of her. She had moved the coffee table out of the way and placed a blanket on the floor. She had the lights lowered with the electronic fire place on. Taking a glass in her hand, Korra began to pour some wine into it, "setting the mood for our next source of amusement," she answered with a smile. She handed off a glass to Asami and started to pour some for her own.

Asami took it when handed to her and held it with a puzzled expression. "And what would that be?"

"Well its simple," Korra said placing the bottle down before lifting her glass up. "A friendly game of Never have I ever!" she exclaimed with a devious grin.

Asami shook her head with a small smile on her face. Unbelievable. "When is that ever a friendly game?" she chuckled. "Are we seriously going to play this?" she asked sitting her glass down in front of her.

Korra shrugged lightly and looked at Asami with a soft expression. "Thought we could get to know each other better this way. So you in or out?" she asked curiously wondering if Asami was still uncomfortable.

A bright smile was spread across Asami's face, "of course I'm in. I just haven't played since college," she admitted as she rubbed her hands together eager to get started. Korra did not expect that but perked up just as much as she did. "Who starts first?"

"You since I took a shower first. Its only fair since you can't show face in the rock paper scissor community again," Korra said with a smirk.

Asami leaned forward and pointed her index finger at Korra, "first off you cheated since you added more things then the three listed. But! I won't get into that yet. Right now I wanna start this game," she quickly said as took her glass in hand and raised it up.

Korra knew not to say anything else on that subject since she technically cheated in order to set everything up. Instead she when another route, "right but first some rules. We each get a turn no matter the outcome. And if you lose you can either take a sip of your drink or eat a piece of chocolate before they go stale. So lets get started," she said with a smirk wondering what Asami would think of first.

Asami looked up at the ceiling thinking on what to ask before snapping her fingers with something in mind. She looked at Korra deviously and said, "never have I ever... eaten food that fell on the floor," hoping to toss a hard one her way.

Korra laughed and took a sip of her drink only to say, "the five second rule should apply nationwide," before sitting her drink down. "Okay um... never have I ever given someone a fake phone number," she mention with a bright smile on her face. She assumed it was something Asami has done before and wanted to know if it was true.

"One time," Asami admitted with a small shake of her head. "Some guys just can't take a hint." Korra chuckled with a nod knowing how that could be. She's seen it first hand but never experienced it herself. Asami tapped her index finger lightly on her jaw before pointing it at Korra. "Never have I ever skinny dipped," she said trying to get one up on Korra with an assumption of her own.

Korra was taken by surprised but thought on it hard before answering. "Mmm... Nope!" with a small chuckle. She smirked hard with a shrug of her shoulders, "honestly I would but where I'm from I'd probably catch frost bite before I could jump in the water," she said since it was always below 10 degrees Fahrenheit. "Alright my turn. Aaa... never have I ever..." she said drifting trying to come up with something. She inspected the look on Asami's face then noticed her eyebrows. "...Plucked my eyebrows," she said with a small grin.

Asami raised one of her brows defensively, "really?" she said in a sarcastic tone. "Alright, fine," she said taking a sip of her drink before thinking on another. "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo," she said with a small grin knowing damn well she spotted a few of Korra's when they we're in the pool.

Korra couldn't help but chuckle at how Asami was becoming competitive to gain points. She took a piece of candy and tossed it up into the air catching it in her mouth. Chewing, she thought of another one and said, "never have I ever laughed so hard I peed," with her mouth half full. She had caused many of her friends to do so but never herself.

"Never..." Asami said smugly. "Let's see... never have I ever pranked called anyone."

Korra nearly choked with her taking a sip of her drink before patting her chest lightly with her hand. "You haven't lived! What do you mean you haven't pranked called anyone?" she asked completely dumbfounded by it.

Asami shrugged nonchalantly, "wasn't really my kind of thing I guess..." she said since she had never had friends to do that with.

"Fair enough," Korra said not gonna push on that. "Never have I ever..." she said thinking on it hard. She looked around the room slightly before finally settling on something else she assumed about Asami. "Been called a tease," she said knowing she had her by the way her ears perked up.

Asami took a piece of candy this time. "I'm not really a tease but I've heard it plenty of times it makes me wonder," she said taking a small bite of the chocolate covered candy. As she bite into it, the caramel came out and drizzled down on to her bottom lip. Her tongue grazed it slowly as she kept her eyes on Korra. A wicked grin curved upon her lips at the sight of Korra starring at her lips. "NEVER!" she clapped causing Korra's eyes to shoot up at her as if a deer caught in headlights. "Have I ever... played strip poker," she said snickering slightly at catching Korra off guard.

Korra could admit she was a bit distracted after watching Asami lick her lips but it scared the shit out of her when she clapped. "Yeah! huh?" she said with her eyes looking back into Asami's. Korra wasn't sure but raised her glass to her lips, "not sure if I have but I'll say yes," she said taking a sip before placing it back down. "Never have I ever... changed clothes in a vehicle," she said picturing Asami doing that for some reason.

"Dammit," Asami said taking a sip of her own before thinking on another one. "Oh! Never have I ever slept in until 5pm," she said getting a feeling its something that Korra has done before.

Smiling hard, Korra nodded, "yeah..." she said with another sip to move the game a long a bit. "never have I ever ran a red light," she said keeping it simple so far.

Asami said nothing instead took a sip herself, "never have I ever... ridden a surfboard!" she said brightly thinking Korra could be a surfer on the sneak tip. She had the body for it. In many ways.

"You never what!" Korra said slamming her fist against her knee. "Come on that's like the funnest thing you could ever do!" she said giving it away.

Giggling, Asami covered her hand over her mouth before dropping it. "So I take it you surf."

Korra nodded her head with a shrug, "yeah... I can't believe you never surfed though. what about boogie board?" she asked curiosity peeking.

"No. What is that?" Asami asked wondering what that was. She assumed it was some variation of surfing but not sure what kind.

"Just a way for beginners to get comfortable with the water," she said knowing plenty of kids she grew up doing that first before even attempting to get on a board. Korra raised her glass and took a sip before swishing it around in her mouth as if mouth wash. Asami made a face as Korra drunk it. Korra chuckled afterwards knowing it must have grossed her out a bit. "Never.. have I ever played this game until now," she said trying to be slick since Asami mention that she had in college.

Asami knew what Korra was trying to do and shook her head. "That doesn't count! You already know I haven't played since college cheater," she said folding her arms with a small playful pout.

Korra smiled and was about to protest with Asami pointed out her tattoos but didn't. "You're right. Okay um... never have I ever done something I regret," she said not really thinking of a good one.

Asami wasn't sure if she had one something she regretted only for Mako to come to mind. She took a bite out of the same candy she hadn't finished. She didn't want to think about that right now. "Never have I ever fallen asleep in the movie theater," she said remembering a man falling asleep and snoring loudly before the ushers woke him up.

"Fuck..." Korra uttered before taking another piece of candy and taking a bit out of it getting coconut. "Eww," she said spitting it out in a tissue. "This is why they should mark these things."

Asami giggled again and closed the box before turning it around to the back showing Korra. "They do. See..." she said pointing at the coconut one. "Allergic?" she asked with concern.

"Nah but its still disgusting," Korra said closing the tissue and setting it aside. It gave her an idea for another one though, "a... never have I ever lied about my birthday just to get free dessert," she said knowing plenty of people did at the jobs she use to work at.

Asami shook her head no with a smile finally getting one. "Never have I ever..." she said trying to think of a better one to top hers off. "Farted in an elevator... and blamed it on someone else."

Korra gave off her best unphased face before a minimum of 10 seconds before breaking. "It only happened once because I had a mega monster burrito the night before!" she said trying to defend herself.

Asami looked at her with a surprised expression. "Who did you blame it on?" she said trying her best to hold back her laughter with a hard smirk.

Feeling kind of guilty, Korra thought on it and said, "an old lady..." before hearing Asami gasp. "But I took it back and pointed at her dog instead. I mean the guy gave me a look so I had to point at something," she said knowing she would still be getting slack for that in the long run. "But I did make up for it by offering to take her dog out for a walk for a whole month when she had knee replacement surgery," she said thinking on it now. Maybe there would be no karma from that little desperate moment she had to frame a little old lady and her little dog too for the horrible egg fart smell.

"Well you did make up for it... so you're not that bad of a person," Asami said looking down tracing the rim of her wine glass. She looked up at Korra with another playful smirk tugging at her lips. "Just a stinky one."

Korra was confused with where she was taking this until she called her a stinky one. "Hey. I smell so fresh and so clean clean alright. Don't be a hater," she said pointing at Asami. She then cleared her throat and said in an almost movie announcer voice she had seen a thousand times on YouTube. "Never have I ever gone in public... without a bra," she said raising a questionable brow toward Asami.

Asami shook her head as she raised her glass to her lips taking a sip. "Wasn't because of a wet t-shirt contest either gutter mind," she said poking fun at Korra. Knowing she would think of the why. "I got it. Never have I ever," she said leaning forward with her hand touching the top of the blanket as she looked deep into Korra's eyes. "Grabbed someone's boob thinking it was their arm," she said sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth making an 'ooh' sound knowing she got Korra then. She sat back smuggling with her hands holding her up for support.

"Slip of the hand that's all it was," Korra said seeing the slip of Asami's tongue again nearly memorized every time it appeared. She took another sip of wine and waved her hands out in front of herself as if to stop the game. "You wanna take this up a notch. Okay I can do that," she said feeling competitive herself. "Never have I ever been spanked," she said wondering if Asami has.

Hearing Korra's statement made Asami feel some slightly aroused at the thought. She raised her glass up swirling the liquid around as she sniffed her drink before bringing it to her lips about to take a taste. "Neither have I..." she said placing her drink down. "Doesn't mean I don't want too," she mumbled under her breath. She was thinking it more than she wanted to say it. She realized that she did actually make the comment when Korra looked at her intrigued. Asami felt her cheeks burning as she looked down to the blanket brushing a stain of hair behind her ear. "I a... ahem," she said clearing her throat. She knew Korra wanted to up the ante and instead of feeling embarrassed she took this more as a challenge to not back down. "Never have I ever given a lap dance to a total stranger," she said wanting to see that look in Korra's eyes again.

Korra was taken off guard not once but twice now. She was learning a lot more this way then asking regular prying questions that's for sure. It gave both of them the chance to either elaborate or move along without question. She snapped back into it when Asami cleared her throat. "A... that's a... good to know," she said with a small smile still distracted before snapping out of it completely. "I mean. I haven't either so..." she rambled as her eyes drifted down to Asami's robe before meeting her gaze again. She clapped her own hands this time to really change the subject before her mind wandered any more than it already had. "Never... have I ever. Ran out of the bathroom screaming 'YES I got my uninvited friend so I don't gotta change no dirty diapers. Fuck yeah!'" she said thankful that it never has occurred or never will.

Asami burst into laughter at Korra's remarks. It came out of no where but she shook her head no trying to hold back her laugh. She snorted so hard she thought she had a loogie. "I'm sorry..." she said covering her mouth not able to breath. Her cheeks were turning red from how hard she was laughing and how embarrassed she was all at the time time. She covered her mouth til her cheeks stops burning and said, "that was a good one... I'll give you that." She was thinking of one to start off with again and remembered a thought she had earlier about Korra. "Never have I ever lied about myself to get laid," she said in the most subtle manner she could muster. She was honestly curious and wouldn't hold it against Korra if she did.

"Neither have I," Korra said not taking offensive to the random statement Asami brought up. She wanted to be just as random and decided to throw a curve ball. "Never have I ever had a crush on a friend's parent."

Asami wasn't sure if she had or not. Thinking on her friend's parents, she shook her head no. "Never.. have I ever kissed in the rain," she said with an innocent tone.

"Really?" Korra said with Asami giving a nod in response. "I know that's like something they usually do in movies..."

Asami took another bite of candy since she was craving something sweet. "Something blue," she said remembering watching a scene like that in the movie.

Korra glanced down at her robe since it was blue. "Yeah it's custom made," she said pointing at the KS on her robe.

Asami shook her head no with her hand covering her mouth as she chewed. "No the movie. Something blue," she repeated again.

"Oh yeah.. wait did that happen in the movie?" Korra asked knowing it was a bit cliche itself.

"I believe so..." Asami said sucking on her finger tips to get the chocolate off.

Korra watched her and looked away clearing her throat. "I'm not really into chick flicks but. I'll a.. take your word on it. But for me. I have," she admitted lifting up her glass and taking a longer sip than usual.

Asami was curious and decided to ask. "How was that?"

"The kiss?" Korra questioned.

"Yeah in the rain," Asami asked since she didn't know how it felt personally.

Korra thought back on it and shrugged, "like any other kiss I guess..." she said with a nod. "Slightly cold.. you could a.. feel the other person's lips shiver after a while. Unless yours goes slightly numb first but um..." she said quietly. She looked down with a small content smile. "It's nice," she said still nodding as she met Asami's eyes again. "My turn," she said wanting to get back on track. "Never have I ever had a guy... or a girl give me flowers," she said hoping it would trip her up some how.

Asami could tell Korra didn't want to continue and smiled brightly as she took another sip of her wine. "I received to many back in high school that I could have owned a flower shop," she mention which ironically she received all on Valentines day.

"How did that happened?" Korra asked knowing it couldn't be an exaggeration.

Asami heard Korra's question and scooted closer as if to tell her a secret. "Well... every guy in my school decided to send me flowers on Valentines day to win me over. Just so happens my breast started to come in earlier that year... so did my ass," she said looking back at it with a shrug. "But... it wasn't. Romantic," she explained. "The reasoning behind it made me feel nauseous. It didn't make me feel special at all. Made me feel like an object instead of a person so... even though I was send a shit ton of flowers. It didn't mean anything to me," she said knowing most girls would love to receive just one. "Never have I ever... made out in front of the stars," she said since they didn't get many out here in the city. The city lights would drown it out.

Korra listen carefully and nodded. "I have... a few times," she said with a smirk as she took a sip of her drink. "Never have I ever dated someone twice."

"A player in our mists?" Asami teased as she took a sip of her own drink.

"No just... haven't been convinced," Korra said without further explanation.

Asami was puzzled by this and raised her glass for Korra to elaborate, "by that you mean..." she said hoping that would lead her off to finish her sentence.

"Relationships..." Korra said quietly.

Understanding, Asami didn't pry any further then that. "Never have I ever been dumped," she said since most of the time it was either mutual for her or her ending it.

Korra took a second before taking a sip of her drink. Asami wondered why she did since she never dated someone more than twice to have a serious relationship. She wasn't going to ask though. The look on Korra's face made her feel awful for even saying anything related to it. "Never have I ever been engaged or married," Korra said unknowingly tapping into something personal Asami had been avoiding all night.

Asami was stunned a bit but recovered quickly, "a no..." she lied hoping it wouldn't come up again. It brought all kinds of feelings rushing to her. Anger, hurt, betrayal. Things that had vanished during these last few hours with Korra only to rush into her mind again. "Never have I ever hit on someone while on a date with someone else," she said remembering Mako doing that to her when they first started dating. She found it so disrespectful and spoke on it before. He brushed it off with some lame excuse as to show how innocent it was but she knew it wasn't. She knew it in her gut.

"That's a dickhead move," Korra said snapping Asami out of her train of thought. "Hmm let's see," she said rubbing her thumb and index finger against her chin. "Never have I ever cheated on my boyfriend or girlfriend," she said gaining that off of what Asami had said.

Knowing it wasn't a dig at her, Asami smiled slightly grateful Korra wasn't the type to do something like that. "That's the biggest dickhead move of them all," she commented.

Korra chuckled with a smile. "I know right?" she said not expecting that. "What's the point of being in a relationship if you're even gonna do that you know?" she asked taking a sip of her drink only because she was thirsty. "If you want someone else then break it off with who your with. Save them the heart ache and pain and move on. Don't string them along... what's the point of that?" she stated in a form of a question.

"There is none," Asami said raising her glass to Korra with them both clinking in agreement. "Alright alright," she said wanting to get off that topic. "Never... have I ever.." she said thinking on it more as her eyes gazed down to Korra's lips before meeting with her eyes again. "Kissed a stranger," she said in a way were she was almost tempted by the thought of doing it.

Korra didn't catch on to it since her mind was steal reeling. "Umm.. kind of," she said taking a sip of her drink. "Okay a.. never have I ever experienced love at first sight," she said only to get a clear view of Asami's emerald eyes. She smiled the longer she looked into them wondering if that statement was true or not. She didn't know Asami that long and the way she looked in the bar she just had to cheer her up. But love? She wasn't sure. She didn't believe in it. Not at first glance but the more she got to know her... something was sinking in. It was more than an attraction at this point. More than an intrigued. It was Asami herself.

Asami said nothing as she placed her palm in her hand as her elbow rested on her knee. She was looking deeply into Korra's blue's before saying, "never have I ever... broken someone's heart," she said wanting to know if that has ever occurred with Korra. With all the heartache she was feeling now, she was grateful for the company and the honesty that came with it. It was a pure feeling one that Asami had felt strongly with Korra more than she did with Mako. It was one of the reason's she felt safe enough to go with her in the first place. The vibe she gave off was just pure of heart.

Korra's gaze broke from Asami's and finished off her drink. She had done it and didn't want to speak on it. She was quiet for a few more moments before thinking of a good one to redirect their questions. "Never have I ever flashed someone."

Asami didn't miss it. Seeing Korra drink made her wonder if she was wrong about her too. Her feelings wasn't gone but the doubt was setting in with what she heard. But the look in Korra's eyes she knew there had to be a story behind it. A story she didn't want to tell. So she when along with it. "No. I haven't but my sorority sisters did," she said with a small smile to lighten up the mood. Korra chuckled and nodded her head. "Never have I ever been walked in on by my parents," she said taking a different approach.

Korra's face got hot again as her mind instantly flashed back to that moment in time. "Geez..." she said taking a piece of chocolate and placing it in her mouth. "With the reminders!" she exclaimed as if it were a crime against humanity. "Alright then. Never have I ever caught my parents doing it," she said switching it up on Asami.

"Nope!" Asami said with an evil laugh. "Okay okay a... dammit I just had it." Korra could see Asami's mind working with evil intent to catch her off guard. Asami snapped her fingers and said, "never have I ever made out in a bathroom," while pointing at Korra as if she were gonna win a speed round.

"Nah..." Korra said always finding that a little weird since it always smelt some kind of way. "Never have I ever done the walk of shame?" she asked in a form of a question directing it at Asami.

Asami herself had a small frown form between her brows before taking a sip of wine. "It wasn't a walk it was a strut."

"What on the cat walk... yeah yeah on the cat walk?" Korra said with a laugh.

"No on the side walk with a bunch of cracks almost broke my heel," Asami rubbing the sole of her foot as if to remember the pain her foot felt that day.

Korra smiled in order not to laugh at her response, "awww poor Asami Mami almost hurt her heel" she cooed in a smug tone.

Asami gave Korra a look which took the smile right off her face. "Asami Mami?" she repeated with a glare.

Korra cleared her throat and shook her head. "No... I a.. what I had said was.. Asami has a mommy a lovely one who brought her into this world," she said changing her words quickly.

"I'm messing with you," Asami said with a laugh. "Alright a... never have I ever done it outside."

Korra grinned licking her lips herself looking up at the ceiling as if to recall such a thing. Asami jaw dropped only for Korra to point at her. "Got you! Nope!" she said knowing she believed her. "Never. Have I ever. IN MY LIFE!" she shouted dramatically. "Had to show or help a guy unhook my bra strap," she said pointing her thumbs toward her back.

Asami stuck a piece of chocolate into her mouth and stuck it back out on her tongue before chewing it. "Um... never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex," she said knowing she'd get Korra that way.

Korra mumbled under her breath as she took a sip of her drink knowing Asami was trying to gain one up on her. "Fine you wanna go that route so can I," she said daring Asami to go as far as she was willing to go. "Never have I ever lied to my peers about my sexual experiences."

Asami took a quick sip with regret in her eyes before pointing at Korra. "Never have I ever had sex on the first date," she suspiciously with a daring look in her eyes.

"Fuck.." Korra said taking a sip of her own drink before continuing. "Never have I ever slept in the same bed as the opposite sex! Aha!" she said knowing that Asami had to do that one.

Asami took a piece of candy and tasted it getting a chocolaty center. "Mmm... never have I ever rented a porno," she said sporting a smug grin.

Korra narrowed her eyes seeing Asami was testing her. She took a sip and said, "never have I ever taken nude photos of myself or someone else," as if to up the stakes.

Asami shook her head no repeatedly as she slowly raised the glass up to her lips taking a sip with a small smirk. Korra raised a brow with a shocked expression. "Never have I ever watched a porn with someone," Asami said without hesitation.

"I don't... know if I have," she said remember Naga sneaking in her room a few times jumping on her bed interrupting the video. "Nah..." she said brushing it off but another came into mind to bring up. "Never have I ever had Skype sex," she said with both her brows raised directing it at Asami.

Asami wagged her index finger back and forth with an nu huh escaping her lips. "Never have I ever had sex on the beach," she sang slightly as she raised her glass.

Korra laughed and shook her head, "nah. never done it outside remember," she said jogging Asami's memory. "Never have I ever had phone sex," she said keeping it with the basic lines of communication.

"No. Yes. Wait," Asami said thinking on it. "Yes...?" she said wondering only to nod taking a sip of wine with a shrug. "Okay, never have I ever had sex against a washing machine," she admitted taking another sip.

Korra's jaw dropped and shook her head in disbelief, "that's like... mega orgasms right there. I'm assuming from the vibrations of course but yeah..." she said thinking about it. "Haven't but I would," she said to be cheeky. "Never have I ever been fooling around in a car and accidentally honked the horn."

Asami took a sip and then another and then another. "Good times.." she uttered with a smirk. "Never have I ever called someone the wrong name during sex," she said with a wicked grin.

"Only once but I swear it wasn't my fault. Her name was hard to pronounce," she said as if it was going to justify it. "So it wasn't on purpose." Korra poured more wine into her glass and into Asami's as she held it up and then took a sip. Thinking of Asami earlier statement about college, Korra thought of something else. "Never have I ever had a sex dream about a professor," she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ew... I'd rather not." Asami said since most of them were around her father's age. "I got one for you. Never have I ever had sex while at a party," she said knowing how wild the sorority parties were. Walking in on a few people telling you to close the damn door.

Korra shook her head no, "I wouldn't. Plus. I like to hear my name being screamed," she said as if it was nothing. Asami didn't think of it as that and looked at Korra more intently. "Never have I ever taken someone's virginity," she said raising a glass to Asami.

Asami took a sip of her wine knowing she had before. "Never have I ever.." she said before raising a brow to Korra. "Had a threesome."

Korra gasp holding her chest tightly at the accusation and let out a deep breath. "No," she said with a laugh. "Never have I ever woken up to..." she said trying to think of a good one. "Some one giving me head," she said challenging Asami's previous statement.

"Sounds glorious but no." Asami said sarcastically with slight disappointment. "Never have I ever got or given a blowjob," she said with a smirk on her lips wanting to slip Korra up again.

Korra thought on it mentally counting it in her mind. It looked like she was bopping her head to music before she took another sip of wine. "Yeah.. yeah," she said agreeing with herself. "Never have I ever been told what to do during sex," she said assuming Asami has.

Asami shook her head no knowing she had Korra on the ropes now. "Never have I ever done it on the kitchen counter or shower," she said adding two things into the mix.

Korra bit her bottom lip at the thought of it. Just imagining Asami's body pinned up against a counter or the tilts of her shower. A shower. Any shower not hers. Shaking her head, Korra remembered that she had done one or the other and took a sip of her drink as she adverted her eyes. "Never..." she said to regain her composure. "Have I ever masturbated at someone elses house."

"No I haven't. Never have I ever... licked food off someone elses body during sex," Asami said lowly thinking about it. Her tongue grazed across her bottom lip again unconsciously as she starred at Korra.

Korra wasn't sure how to respond to she kept quiet for a minute before saying. "Never have I ever fantasied about anyone in this room," she said knowing that was a bold face lie at this point.

Asami knew she had and smiled ignoring it not to give herself away. "Never have I ever had a friend turned fuck buddy before," she said never considering it til now. The feeling she was getting from Korra was something she would have never imagined a day ago. She truly felt as if this horrible pain had been lifted off her shoulders and replaced with something warm and safe in her heart she never felt before with anyone else.

Korra on the other hand heard what Asami said causing feelings of her own rushing back in the most horrible way possible. She thought about it earlier and tried to block it out. Her gaze dropped from Asami's not answering it either. "Never have I ever been cheated on..." she said thinking about what happen and the situation she was in with a friend so many years ago.

Asami snapped out of her trance when the words finally hit her. She got quiet and looked away from Korra before taking a sip of her drink looking as sad, lost and lonely as she did before.

Korra noticed how quiet it was and looked up seeing the look on Asami's face. "Asami?" she said getting her attention. "You okay?" she asked placing her hand on top of hers.

Looking down at their hands, Asami nodded and removed hers from underneath Korra's touch. "Yeah..."

"Did I say something to upset you?" Korra asked unsure what she said to bring Asami down. Her mind drifted for a minute not realizing if she spoke out of turn.

Asami was distracted as much as Korra was, "huh? no no you didn't," she said waving it off as her gaze dropped back down towards her hands.

Korra thought on it and remembered what she said. Realizing what it could mean, she moved over to sit closer to Asami. She looked down at her and kept her hands on her own lap. "Why were you at the bar tonight?" Korra asked softly. Asami remained quiet not wanting to answer. "I understand if you don't want to answer and you don't have too but it might just make you feel better if you did," Korra encouraged placing her hand on Asami's back.

Feeling her hand pressing up against her back, Asami leaned her head on Korra's shoulder and sighed. "Why were you there?" she redirected avoiding Korra's question again. She wasn't ready to say it not yet. This night was so much better than it was hours ago only to come crashing back to the surface of her mind again. One she had been trying her best to suppress ever since it happened.

Smiling, Korra rested her cheek against the top of Asami's head, "I own it," she said feeling Asami's face raise up off her shoulder. Korra looked at her from the corner of her eye with the same smile stuck on her face.

"You own it?" Asami questioned looking at her confused.

"A chain of them. Yes," Korra said rubbing her back lightly. "I was doing some inventory before I was gonna leave on my mini vacation. That was... until I saw you." The look on Asami's face then changed Korra's plans instantly. It was something about her that made her want to put a smile on her face. She really couldn't describe it at all. It was almost a vibe or connection she felt as soon as their eyes locked. Asami didn't notice her the first time since she was probably looking past her toward the bartender. But Korra noticed soon as she walked through the door. She had to do something.

Asami still couldn't believe how Korra blew off her annual Valentines day plans just to make her smile. It was very generous and unbelievable at the same time. "I still can't believe you did that for me," she said with a small smile appearing on her lips.

Korra leaned down to get a better look at her eyes. So close she could feel her breath on her. "It was worth it," she said as they both locked eyes with each other. Asami looked at Korra's lips and back to her eyes leaning close to her inch by inch. Korra did the same but drew back once their foreheads touched. "Ah.. since our other game was a bust. How about we try a new one," she said feeling as if things were getting to serious for her blood. Taking the valentines day cards, Korra handed one to Asami and kept one for herself.

"What are we doing?" Asami asked lightly still looking at Korra with a sadden expression.

Opening hers up, Korra showed Asami it was blank. "Fill in what we would say if we were each others significant others," she said releasing Asami's back before holding on to the card with both her thumbs and index fingers. "Would you like to go first?"

"Sure." Asami opened hers up and turned to face Korra again as she thought on what to say. "My dearest Korra," she started off with thinking of the right words to use. "So bright and blue. Words you spew true. With everything you say and do. I knew that I had to come with you and see. Just how far you and me. Would take this city. Paint it blue pink red even green. Whatever color you could think of. Everything you've done for me tonight shows how much... one can spread love. On a day like this. And when its all over I will truly miss..." she said feeling herself getting a bit sentimental. "Every part of it."

Korra felt Asami's words tugging at her heart strings. She wasn't expecting it. Maybe a little silly rhyme she's heard a thousand times from other cards and letters she's gotten over the years but not this. _This was beautiful._ "So are you.." Korra said thinking it mostly not noticing she said it.

Asami looked at her confused unsure of what she said. "What?"

"Nothing that was..." Korra said trying to explain as her eyes drifted away again. "Thank you." She said meeting her gaze with Asami's again. She looked at her own card and cleared her throat. "I don't think I can top that but here goes," she said with a heavy sigh. Korra looked at the blank card and said, "all the thing's I'd do for you..." before turning her attention back to Asami. "I'd make you breakfast in bed. Say all the things to make your cheeks flush red. Protect you when you feel no one else can. Be there for you when you need a friend. Love you even when time comes to an end," she said placing her hand on top of Asami's. She looked deep into her eyes with a serious expression, "even when you get mad and can no longer stand. the person that I am. I won't give up on us not for a second," she said feeling Asami squeeze her hand. "Cause when I'm with you it feels like heaven... and when its all over just know this one thing will always be true. I'd still do. All these things for you," she said never breaking eye contact.

Asami's eyes began to water at Korra's words. She had never heard or experienced something like this before. It was making her feel a way she had never felt before. She broke eye contact with Korra and felt her emotions becoming so over whelming she was about to burst into tears at how she felt. She was so conflicted. As much as she loved Mako she knew he would never feel that way about her. Hell she hadn't felt that way about him in some time. It was as if they were going through the motions. When he proposed, she thought they could fix what they once had. Get that spark back again. Three years of her life when down the drain after what she witness today. Only to find what she was looking for all along. "Korra..." she said picking up her head again.

As their eyes met, Korra looked into Asami's wondering what was wrong. "I lied... earlier," she started off. When they had played their little 'friendly' game, she didn't say to whether she was engaged or married. She honestly didn't feel like she was at this point. She took a deep breath before holding her head up higher and looking Korra in the eye. "The reason I was at the bar today was because I found my fiance in bed with another man," she finally said feeling ashamed as if she had done something wrong herself. She never expected Mako to cheat. With all their problems and constant arguments she never thought it come to this. "I wanted to drown my sorrows and forget," she said dropping her head with her gaze meeting her hands. She sniffed loudly as her nose began to become stuffed and her eyes more watery. "All those years we were together were for nothing," she said feeling a tear splash on the back of her hand. "So I wanted to feel nothing in return." After a few seconds, Asami wiped the tears off of her cheeks and tried to suck it up. She met Korra's eyes again and gave off a faint smile as if to lighten up her now dark mood.

Korra watched and listen to Asami. She could hear all the hurt and pain she had been bottling up all night. It was pouring out like a facet. Now hearing the reason why, Korra wanted to find the guy and punch him in his face. How stupid could he be to cheat on a wonderful sweet person like Asami. It was no reason for it. It never was. Watching as she wiped her tears away, Korra glanced down for a second before asking, "how do you feel now?" wondering if tonight was a step to far. If she would have known from the beginning all this would have ended up differently. She would have never flirted the way she did. Or even pursued her to begin with. She would have just listened and let her vent out her frustration and that would have been it. No more. No less. Out of respect for the relationship Asami was still in or wasn't in. Either way, Korra felt as if she was in the wrong with everything she did tonight.

"Everything..." Asami answered with a bright smile despite the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She was emotional and it showed. She kept wiping the tears from her cheeks, shaking off the feeling. Korra made her night so much better than it could have been. By now she would have been past out somewhere waiting for all the pain to subside. She couldn't go back home since it was where Mako would be. Knowing he would be waiting for them to 'talk'. It wasn't something she was looking forward to or wanted to do in the first place. All she wanted to do was stay with Korra as long as she could. Feel this horrible day up with the perfect memories Korra and their little adventure.

Watching her cry, Korra moved closer to Asami to hug her. She stopped herself as her arms nearly wrapped around her. After everything that's happened she didn't want to make it seem as if she was making a move on her. She dropped her hands and placed a careful hand on her back and tapped it lightly with a small smile for support. As awkward as she felt, she still wanted to be here and help Asami get through this.

Asami felt Korra tapping her back lightly with her hand. She turned to Korra and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her into a tight hug. She buried her face in the crook of Korra's neck. Wanting and needing the warmth she had. "Thank you... for tonight," Asami said closing her eyes to keep her tears at bay.

Korra was surprised by the embrace but accepted it with a smile. "Your welcome," she said wrapping her own arm around Asami's shoulder. She pulled her closer and rested her head on top of Asami's like before. She wanted to kiss the top of her head but didn't. Instead she caught a whiff of her scent. Lavender. She could get lost in it all night but instead pulled back a bit gaining another idea. One that was simple and would make her feel better. "How about we watch some sappy crappy extra happy chick flick movies. Do a whole marathon for the rest of the night. What do you say?" Korra asked with a bright smile.

"I'd like that," Asami said getting up off the floor with Korra.

They both sat on the couch and turned on the TV above the fire place and watched some movies on demand. After an hour or so, Korra felt Asami asleep on her shoulder. Her arms still clung around her waist. She didn't want to move to wake her up but thought Asami might be more comfortable if she slept in an actual bed.

Slowly moving, Korra escaped out of Asami's grip and picked her up. She brought her into the bedroom and laid her down. She pulled back the covers and placed them over Asami. Looking down at her, Korra thought she looked like sleeping beauty. "Goodnight Asami," she said before leaving the room and turning the light out. She closed the door and walked into the living room to straighten it up a bit.

Once she was done, Korra sat down on the couch watching the end of the breakfast club. She started to finish off the wine ditching the glasses and going straight for the bottle. She quietly began to sing the song at the end of the movie. "Hey, hey hey hey. Oooh oooh oooh oooh whoa..." while singing into the bottle. She was drowning her own sorrows for falling for a girl she shouldn't have. Wondering after tonight would she even remember her. The song was getting to her and so was Bender's fist raised in the air. With her doing the same before she passed out herself during the end credits.


	4. Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

**Title: **Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining or a Potential Thunder Storm.

**Pairing: **Korra &amp; Asami.

**Rated: **M.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note: **Last chapter of this mini fic. Its been really fun writing this. Can't wait to continue it later down the road. Again this was originally suppose to be a oneshot that became so much more and I'm so grateful to all those who took the time out to read, review, favor and follow. Your feedback means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

**PS: **Thinking of making Brooklyn Nine-Nine Korrasami story. Just so I have something fun to write between the serious, emotional, gut wrenching stuff I have to finish with my other fic. Let's just say comedy counter balances and helps with that. It's not gonna be set in stone so if I write it here and there its nothing major. But I will finish Just Drive that is a promise I made to myself I intend to keep. Thanks for sticking with me this long. You all are troopers!

* * *

**_Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining_**_ \- Be optimistic, even difficult times will lead to better days._ Or not just depends.

Korra was asleep on the couch cuddled up with an empty bottle of wine. She was in a deep sleep snoring pretty hard.

Asami was awake and came out of the bedroom clutching the opening of her robe. She stood in the middle of the door way and watched as Korra slept. Gaining an idea from the items left on the coffee table, Asami smirked to herself and walked over to Korra. She picked up the whip cream and shook it in hand as she stood in front of Korra. Aiming it at her cheek, Asami sprayed its contents across Korra's cheek.

Korra woke up immediately with a yelp. "Ahhh!" she shouted pressing her finger tips to the side of her cheek feeling the whip cream against it. "What the-?" she was about to curse until she looked up to see Asami laughing.

Asami couldn't contain her laughter even with her cupped hand over her mouth. "Rise and shine," she managed to say through a hard smile.

"What time is it?" Korra asked no longer alarmed at what she thought to be an unknown intruder or a spider.

"A little after 2," Asami replied as she took a seat next to Korra.

Korra took a nearby cloth and wiped off her face. "I thought you'd still be asleep by now."

Asami took her gaze off of Korra and back to the door of the bedroom. "I normally would..." she said as her eyes landed back on Kora. "But I'm not use to sleeping alone." Seeing Korra nod, Asami felt something was off. "I didn't mean to scare you," she said placing her hand on Korra's wrist.

Korra looked down at Asami's pale hand upon her skin. "You didn't," she said placing her hand on top of Asami's forcing a smile.

"You sure?" Asami asked as their eyes met again.

"Positive." Korra said brightly with a much softer expression on her face.

Asami still felt as if something was wrong. "Are you still tired?" she asked wondering if she was sleepy.

Korra let Asami's hand go to place the empty bottle down on the floor. "No."

"Good because we still have handcuffs and a whip to dispose of," Asami replied with a smirk as she nudged Korra with her shoulder.

A few hours ago Korra would have been on board with a more upbeat mood but knowing Asami situation made her intense up a bit. A nervous chuckle escaped her lips in response. "Uh... isn't Valentines Day over with?" she asked knowing it was passed that time.

Asami stood up with a devious smile on her face. "It's still Feb 14th some where in the world," she countered as she took Korra's hands and helped her to her feet.

Korra couldn't argue with her there and wouldn't dare to with the look she gave her. "Well I have no idea what to do with those?" Korra said gesturing at the table. It was slightly true since she left those last. A whip and hand cuffs were usually for foreplay. Now knowing everything, it was the furthest thing from Korra's mind.

"I have an idea. If you're up for it," Asami replied looking at the table then to Korra. "But you'd have to play me first."

Intrigued, Korra nodded. "Sure what is it?"

Asami giggled and walked back into the bedroom taking out a game board she found. "A game of Pai Sho," she said placing it down on to the couch cushion. "Loser has to do a strip tease," she mention as she took a seat to set the board game up. Korra's eyes grew wider at Asami's suggestion. She looked up seeing the look on Korra's face, "the catch is the winner being hand cuff to the chair the whole time," she said with a wink.

"Wow that's a..." Korra said speechless at the idea. It was pretty good though under the circumstances she wasn't sure what to do. "Something."

As they began to play, Asami couldn't help but become cocky at the moves Korra was making. "I have to warn you..." she said getting Korra's attention. "I've never lost a game in my life."

Korra gulped with a nod and a nervous laugh to follow. "I can take you," she responded still feeling out of place.

Asami squinted her eyes a bit noticing the change in Korra's tone and wondered if something was wrong. Since Korra wouldn't tell her, Asami thought of a way to cheer her up (the way Korra had been doing all night for her) which was to lose on purpose.

Before Korra knew it she had won. It surprised the hell out of her since she expected it to be a challenge or at least a lot longer with more strategy coming from her opponent.

"I guess I owe you a dance," Asami said poking her index finger against Korra's nose before standing up to fetch a chair.

Korra felt knew something was off when Asami quickly placed the pieces down on to the board right after she did. She threw the game but why? She looked at Asami surprised as if to find the answer in her eyes only to see her dragging a chair in the middle of the floor.

Asami had the handcuffs in her hand and began to twirl them around her index finger. "Ready?" she asked looking at Korra.

Korra nodded her head as if she was in a daze. _This isn't happening. This is a dream. I'm still asleep. Right?_ She thought only to snap out of it when Asami took her hand and led her to the chair. Taking a seat, Korra felt the handcuffs being placed around her wrists.

"Now wait here. I'll be right back," Asami said as she walked back into the bedroom.

After five minutes, Asami came back into the room still in her robe. She took the remote off the couch and began to turn on a song she could dance too. Finding one, she turned it up a little bit more and tossed the remote on to the couch. Korra watched Asami sway her hips from side to side. She began to pull on the string of her robe to untie it. As it loosened up, Asami opened her robe exposing her outfit she had on underneath it.

Korra couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Asami dressed up in her police outfit. "Officer.. Freaky?" she question as she eyed how perfectly it suited her.

Asami chuckled as she let the robe fall to the floor. "That's officer naughty to you," she replied as she picked up the whip that was on the table. She held it in her grasp and began to eye it as if to inspect it. "I got you on possession of a brutal weapon..." she said knowing it could be to the flesh. She looked at Korra deviously with a smirk forming on the edge of her lips. "Do you know what this kind of contraband could do?"

Korra shook her head no as she looked at the whip in Asami's hand.

"You're about to find out," Asami replied as she flicked it to the side causing a crackling sound against the floor.

"Oh shit!" Korra jumped slightly in the chair not expecting that.

Asami grinned deviously at Korra's reaction. Considering it mini payback for earlier. She smugly backed away and turned to another song and began to dance with the whip in her hand.

Korra watched in a trance. It was as if she was attending a private show. She watched as Asami came closer only to turn her back to her and drop it low. She was trying not to stare but the shape of her ass in those shorts was mesmerizing.

Asami came back up and could see the look on Korra's face over her shoulder. She turned around still rolling her hips in a body roll. She dropped the whip at her side and came up to Korra's lap hovering over it. She took a seat on top of her and began to grind up against her going with the beat.

Korra was trying her best to hold back on the way she was feeling but couldn't contain herself. She could feel herself becoming wet from how hot this was. The song wasn't helping since it determined how fast and slow Asami would go.

Getting into it even more, Asami began to roll her hips on top of Korra's lap leaning back further and further until her head was tilt toward the ground. She came back up and held her hands at the buttons at her shirt. Opening it up slowly.

Korra eyes were glued to Asami's fingertips waiting to see only to snap out of it. "Asam-" her words were cut off when Asami tore the shirt open, tossing it else where and exposing her red laced bra with heart designs on it.

Asami smirked at the way Korra's eyes ran over her chest with her jaw dropping at the same time.

Licking her lips subconsciously, Korra wondered if that bra was edible then remembered what she learned earlier. "Asami..." she said as her eyes shifted upward.

"Shhh..." she said placing her index finger to Korra's lips. She bit the bottom of her own one and turned around on Korra's lap. She started to grind further on her as she tilted her head back resting it on Korra's shoulder.

Korra could see Asami's chest rising and falling in motion. With her ass rubbing up against her she couldn't help but groan. "A-Asami..."

Getting off of Korra's lap again, Asami stood in front of her and pulled down the shorts slowly letting it drop to her ankles.

"Holy mother..." Korra uttered getting an even better view of her ass than she did at the pool.

Asami giggled at her reaction. It was exactly what she wanted. The surprise in her voice. The hunger in her eyes. Everything in this moment is exactly what she had been craving in her own dying relationship. All she wanted was to be desired and wanted in a way no one else could. To see that now, Asami knew who she wanted and that was Korra.

Stepping out of Korra's shorts, Asami kicked it aside showing off her matching red heart shaped panties. She turned around and came up to Korra slowly. She took a seat back on to her lap and leaned so close Korra raised her chin up. "Remember what you said earlier..." Asami drifted trying to repeat it back the same way. "About you not kissing me.. hugging me... touching me... unless I want you too," she said inches away from Korra's lips. She smiled softly full of content more than she had before. "Well... I want you too," she whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Korra.

Korra listened to Asami and realized how this was turning out. Her eyes dropped to Asami's lips and quickly turned her face away. "I can't," she said feeling Asami's lips on her cheek. She closed her eyes ashamed of declining her after everything that's happened tonight.

Asami pulled back confused at her response. "What do you mean?" she asked sitting there baffled.

Korra opened her eyes with a gulp not looking her way. "I just can't..." she repeated. It wasn't as if she didn't want her. If these cuffs weren't on her she'd be all over Asami. It was the principal of the whole thing. She was in a relationship. Engaged for that matter. She had to respect that.

"Why not?" Asami asked in a demanding tone. Korra wouldn't look at her. "Tell me why!" she shouted with her eyes swelling with tears.

Korra looked at her out of the corner of her eyes and said, "you're engaged and its wrong."

Feeling disgusted, Asami got off of Korra and walked toward the fire place. She covered her mouth to hold back the painful feeling she was feeling. She didn't understand any of this. After everything they've done tonight. Everything they've shared she wanted to back out now? It didn't make sense. She wanted to know why. "What do you want from me?" Asami asked as she turned around to face Korra.

Korra saw that sad look in Asami's eyes feeling terrible she was the cause of it. "I want you to be happy. That's all this nights been about. You deserve that much. I just-," she stopped still feeling the cuffs on her. "I just don't want you to regret your choices," she said meaning her.

Asami was starting to become more upset than sad. She felt like a fool for even agreeing to any of this. Going off with a complete stranger for what? Some kind of resolve she could find at the end of a bottle once she was done. It would still give her that same crappy feeling in the morning from an intense hang over without any extra feelings attached. "I'm a big girl Korra. I can handle myself," she said folding her arms over her chest.

Korra stood up slowly with her hands still behind her back. She cautiously approach Asami and stood a few feet away from her. "You're a grown woman in pain. All I wanted was to make you feel something other then that and if I added to it..." she said taking a step forward. She looked Asami in the eye and said, "I'm sorry..."

Asami couldn't hold back her tears any longer than she had. She wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders and cried. Korra placed her chin on her shoulder listening to her cries.

After a few minutes, Korra raised her chin up and said, "I'd like to give you a real hug if you'd let me," she said tugging at her cuffs making the metal clank.

Asami pulled back wiping her tears away, "yes," she softly said while nodding her head. She reached into her bra and took out the key to uncuff Korra.

Soon as she was free, Korra slowly placed her arms around Asami's waist and pulled her into a hug. It was a strong tight embrace Asami was yearning for all along. Korra held her a while. Rubbing her back softly, getting the scent of her hair stuck in her nose again. She pulled back once she heard Asami sniffling. "Come on," she said taking her hand and sitting back on the couch.

Asami placed her robe back on and sat down with her wiping her eyes again.

Korra looked at Asami attentively and said, "I know what it's like... the pain you're feeling," she started off with. It was a touchy subject she had never really talked about but figured it was good to start with. "I wasn't exactly in a relationship I thought I was in. This girl I was seeing she a..." she said looking off to the side. It was so long ago it was hard to recall everything in order. "She was already in a relationship. Came to me every time they broke up. When she needed a shoulder to cry on I was there no matter what. Comforted her anyway I could... eventually it turned into more. That was until I found out she used me," she said clearing her throat looking back at Asami. She could feel that same awful feeling she did all those years ago creeping back up again.

"What happened?" Asami asked placing her hand on top of Korra's.

Thinking on it for a moment or two, Korra looked down at Asami's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "She was cheating on him with me the whole time. I had no idea. I thought that they were done for good. Specially the last time. I wanted something more than just sex. She knew that for a while and when I made it clear, she showed me her engagement ring and said... she already had more," she said looking Asami in the eye again. She had never mentioned it to anyone before. Not only for how embarrassing it was but also to protect the person who fucked her over. The man she was with didn't deserve the pain she put the both of them through. It wasn't her place to tell all. No matter how much it hurt.

Asami looked at Korra with concern. "I'm so sorry Korra."

"Don't be. You're not like that," she said with a bright smile. She could tell Asami was nothing like her ex if she could even call her that. Korra raised her hand and caressed Asami's cheek before letting her hand drop back to her side along with her gaze. "I think you should talk to him. Figure out what when wrong," she said meeting Asami's gaze again. She knew how a third party could fuck up a relationship. She would hate to be the cause of it again.

"I don't know If I can..." Asami said still remembering the images.

Korra leaned down to get a better view of Asami's eyes. "It won't hurt to be open to a second chance. There's a reason you said yes in the first place. You should explore why," she said trying to convince her. Despite how she was feeling herself, she knew it was the right thing to do.

Asami listened and thought about it more before agreeing. "I'll consider it," she said flashing a small smile.

Korra smiled back and chuckled at the thought of something. "I guess you could cross the 'Never have I ever gave a stranger a lap dance' off your list," she said with a wink.

Asami lips curved into a smirk and said, "I guess I can."

* * *

They both talked until the sun came up. By that time, Asami felt better about her situation with Mako. It was nice to know she wasn't the only person in the world to feel this way. Specially on a day like this.

Korra drove Asami back to her apartment complex. She took the longest route she could find on her GPS. She wanted her time with Asami to last a bit longer. She felt Asami squeezing at her waist every time she turned a corner. It brought a smile to her face but knew it was going to end soon.

Before she knew it, they arrived at their destination. She put her bike in park and placed her foot down on the sides of the pavement. "This it?" Korra asked as she took off her helmet.

Asami took off her helmet and got off the end of Korra's motorcycle. "Yeah," she answered seeing Mako standing up from where he had been sitting.

"That him?" Korra asked seeing a man far away with spiky hair and eye brows to match.

Asami turned and faced Korra with a small smile. "Yeah," she said placing her helmet in the compartment. She stood in front of Korra's view and took her hand. "Thank you... for everything you've done for me," she said feeling emotional for all that has happened.

Korra could see it all in Asami's eyes and smiled back. "Anytime," she replied giving Asami's hand a squeeze releasing it. "Good luck."

Asami placed her hands on Korra's cheeks leaned in and kissed her. Her lips clashed with hers in a way where she could feel the butterfly's leaving her stomach and jumping into her throat giving her the courage to push further.

Korra placed a hand at Asami's hip and held her a bit closer as she kissed her back. Her eyes were closed feeling those soft lips she had been eyeing all night finally on hers.

Asami pulled back after a couple of seconds and said, "good bye Korra."

Korra licked her lips with a nod. "Good bye Asami," she said taking her hand again rubbing the back of her knuckles before letting her go.

Asami walked toward Mako and looked back as Korra placed her helmet back on. Korra waved to Asami before driving off. Asami waved back seeing Korra heading down the street. Mako walked up to her and gestured for them to go inside to talk.

* * *

Korra was at the same bar she was at the night before. She was circling the outer rim of the glass she had in her hand. She wasn't sure if she was trying to drown her own sorrows or relive the moment she set eyes on Asami. Either way, it wasn't helping this overwhelming sensation of loss she was feeling. Her glass was empty but she still continued to mess with it.

The bartender placed another drink beside the one that she had. Korra looked up at him with a brow raised. "I didn't order that."

"Compliments of the lady at the end of the bar," he said before walking toward the other end to clean it off.

Korra shot her head up to see who he was talking about and spotted a raven hair beauty she had been trying to get her mind off for the past two hours.

Asami raised her glass to Korra with a smile on her face.

Korra looked confused but raised her drink up as well. She took a small sip and got up to walk to the end of the bar where Asami sat. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a confusion mixed with relief.

"Well I heard what you said about being open to second chances..." she mention as she placed her drink down on the bar. She met Korra's gaze and smiled softly as she took her hand in her own. "I'd be an idiot not to take the first one," she said meaning Korra.

Korra broke into an uncontrollably smile with a chuckle to follow before showing a puzzled expression. "Are you serious?"

Asami pulled Korra by her the collar of her jacket and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Very..." before licking lightly. "I figured since that pai sho game was a fluke. I'm entitled to a rematch."

"Are you now?" Korra said placing her hands at the back of Asami's stool with a wicked grin.

Asami bit her bottom lip with a small nod. "But this time. You're giving me the lap dance," she said with a competitive grin.

Korra chuckled with a smug grin of her own. "That's if you win."

"Well what do you want if you win?" Asami asked as she stared up at Korra contently.

Smiling with uncontrollably laughter, Korra shook her head, "I already have..." she said closing the gap between her and Asami. "You," she answered by kissing her passionately on the lips.


End file.
